


Sonnenlicht durchdringt die letzten Lücken

by Der erste Sterbliche (mangacrack)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age – The Stewards, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Gap Filler, Gen, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/Der%20erste%20Sterbliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jahr 2980 des dritten Zeitalters erreichen Minas Tirith beunruhigende Neuigkeiten und Aragorn alias Thorongil zieht in den Krieg. Nicht nur gegen Denethor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnenlicht durchdringt die letzten Lücken

**Author's Note:**

> Die erste deutsche J.R. Tolkien Fanfiction, die ich geschrieben habe und wäre das Winterwichteln nicht gewesen, hätte ich es auch nicht getan. Es ist eine Weile her seit ich die Originalfassung gelesen habe, aber ich hoffe ich werde den Buch-Fans gerecht. Als Silmarillion Verfechter verstehe ich hin und wieder den Ärger über die Light-Version von Fans, die nur die Filme gesehen haben (so schön PJ sie auch gedreht hat). 
> 
> Schuld ist zur zweiten Hälfte auch die Geschichte [„Hands of the King“](http://www.henneth-annun.net/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=1073) von Anglachel auf Henneth Annûn.
> 
> AO3 hat mir die Italics geklaut. Ich setzte sie später ein.

Ein kalter Wind fegte durch die Straßen von Minas Tirith, als Aragorn in den frühen Morgenstunden seinen Mantel fester um sich schlang und damit begann die Straße zur Zitadelle zu erklimmen. Am Tor des zweiten Ringes grüßten die Wachen des dritten Tores den Kapitän und gaben ihm den Weg frei, als er das Siegel des Statthalters vorzeigte. Ein Bote hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt, trotz des Wissens dass das Frühlingsfest zu Ehren Yavannas gerade erst zu Ende gegangen war. Als verantwortungsvoller Kapitän endete Aragorn häufig erst spät im Bett. Aber zumeist war Ecthelion sich dieser Arbeit bewusst und verlangte nicht gleich am nächsten Tag nach der Erledigung von Aufgaben. 

Wäre es nicht Ecthelions persönlicher Bote mit einer codierten Nachricht gewesen, hätte Aragorn sich auf seinem Lager umgedreht, um noch für ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu finden. Auf Denethors Ruf wäre er sicherlich nicht gefolgt. 

Meine Geduld für diesen Mann beginnt sich dem Ende zu neigen, dachte Aragorn verdrossen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich nicht wieder mit ihm über das Wohl Gondors debattieren muss. 

Leider erwartete Denethor ihn bereits am Eingang der Zitadelle. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Müdigkeit und seiner zerknitterten Kleidung, die suggerierte dass der Sohn des Statthalters diese Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, richtete sich Denethors scharfer Blick sofort auf Aragorn. 

„Kapitän Thorongil, na endlich. Kommt, es eilt!“, bellte Denethor seinen Befehl und winkte den Wachen, die Türen zu öffnen. 

Aragorn verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass er erst vor wenigen Stunden in sein Bett gefunden hatte. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm vor Denethor Schwäche zuzugeben. Er erkannte an, dass der Sohn des Statthalters ein fähiger Mann war, der Minas Tirith und seine Menschen mehr liebte als irgendetwas anderes, aber er war auch stur und von Eifersucht getrieben. Inzwischen war es Jahre her seit Aragorn als Thorongil seinen Dienst als Söldner in Gondor begonnen hatte, aber die Gerüchte um ihre Ähnlichkeit hielten an. Böse Zungen unter den Lords und Ladys behaupteten immer noch Thorongil habe sich seinen Posten dadurch verdient, dass er ein unehelicher Sohn Ecthelions war und leider ließ sich diese Möglichkeit nicht offen abstreiten. 

Nach seinen älteren Schwestern Andreth und Lalwen war Denethor das jüngste Kind des Stadthalters und dessen einziger Sohn, weil Lady Eärwen im Kindbett gestorben war und Lord Ecthelion nie wieder geheiratet hatte. Damit hatte Aragorn seine Erklärung, warum Denethor ein harter strenger Mann war und die nach Klatsch gierende Bevölkerung Minas Tirith die Entschuldigung ihrem Statthalter einen Bastard anzudichten. 

Die Besuche in den Bordellen halfen nicht, so diskret Ecthelion sich auch verhalten mochte. Den Valar sei dank, dass dies niemand offen anzusprechen wagte. Solange Ecthelion es nicht zur Sprache brachte, sah sich Aragorn nicht gezwungen etwas über sich Preis zu geben. 

Allerdings hilft Ecthelions Wohlwollen in diese Fall nicht, dachte Aragorn verstimmt, als sie die Zitadelle betraten. Die Anhänger derer, die mich endlich verheiratet sehen wollen, häufen sich. 

Da die Familie des Statthalters schon immer mit mehr weiblichen als männlichen Nachkommen gesegnet war, reihten auf den zahlreichen Festen der Lords und Ladys die interessierten Damen sich auf, um mit ihm tanzen und anbandeln zu wollen. Ein gutaussehender und erfolgreicher Kapitän, dessen zweifelhafte Herkunft durch seine Taten und die Gunst Ecthelions aufgewiegelt wurde. Im Grunde genommen sollte er Denethors Eifersucht dankbar sein. Seit dieser einst energisch die brodelnden Gerüchte um „den Bastard“ beendet hatte, war es für Aragorn eine Weile wieder einfacher sich als Thorongil aus dem Norden auszugeben. 

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem die Geburt von Denethors Sohn kein Gesprächsstoff mehr bot. Natürlich verfolgte man jeden Schritt den der junge Boromir tat, aber die allgemeine Neugierde hatte nachgelassen. Das Volk suchte nach neuen Themen mit denen es sich von den schwierigen Zeiten ablenken konnte und da war Thorongil doch wieder die beste Wahl. 

Natürlich war dies der Zeitpunkt, an dem Ivriniel mit einem reich gedeckten Tablett um die Ecke bog und ihn charmant anlächelte, den vorwurfsvollen Blick ihres Schwagers ignorierend. 

„Ich grüße Euch, Kapitän Thorongil“, sprach sie und war in wenigen Schritten neben ihm. „Ich hoffe die frühe Stunde wird euch nicht auf den Magen schlagen, denn ich habe das Essen für die Herren Gondors angerichtet. Möchtet Ihr sofort etwas nach Eurem anstrengenden Tag?“ 

„Das ist sehr wohlwollend von Euch, Prinzessin“, antwortete Aragorn mit geübter. gelassener Miene. „Aber ich warte, bis der Stadthalter sich selbst genommen hat.“ 

Aragorn wurde bei dem breiten Lächeln, dass Lady Ivriniel ihm trotz der Absage schenkte, unwohl. Trotz all der Zeit, die er bereits in Gondor verbracht hatte, wusste er immer noch nicht mit den heiratswütigen Damen umzugehen, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen schienen. Lady Ivriniel hatte es in diesem Punkt besonders leicht, da sie mit ihrer Schwester in der Zitadelle wohnte, solange sie als Botschafterin aus Dol Amroth in Minas Tirith weilte. 

Ich frage mich, ob sie von ihrer Mutter den expliziten Auftrag erhalten hat, sich um mich zu bemühen, mutmaßte Aragorn. Sie und Lord Aradhil hätten beide lieber mich als Denethor an Finduilas verheiratet. 

Die Heiratspolitik machte ihn bei Zeiten paranoid und raubte ihm öfter den Schlaf, als es die Orks taten. Denn von Orks wusste er, wie man sie bekämpfte. Lange hatten seine Brüder mit ihm übt, ehe sie ihn auch nur in die Nähe dieser Kreaturen ließen. Besonders, nachdem sie bereits ihre Mutter Celebrain an die Horden verloren hatten. 

Über Frauen, Heirat und Politik hatten sie nie ein Wort verlauten lassen. 

„Lady Ivriniel“, mischte sich Denethor nun in das Gespräch mit ein. „Bitte erinnert Euch daran, dass Ihr zu dieser Stunde in Eures Vaters Namen hier seid und den Titel Prinz von Dol Amroth tragt. Lasst das Essen das nächste Mal jemand anderen tragen.“ 

„Ja, Lord Denethor. Wie ihr wünscht“, antwortete Ivriniel und klang dabei wie erwartet demütig. 

Hätte Aragorn nicht schon selbst erlebt, wie sie und ihre Schwester Finduilas sich erfolgreich gegen die anderen Lords am Tisch des Stadthalters durchsetzten, wäre er geneigt gewesen, ihr den demütigen Blick zu Boden abzunehmen. 

\- 

Lord Ecthelion empfing sie nicht wie bei offiziellen Anlässen in dem Thronraum, sondern wartete in einem der Versammlungsräume. Der große Holztisch, an dem regelmäßig die Lords von Gondor zusammenkamen und Aragorn als Kapitän von seinen Taten zu berichten hatte, war zum Großteil leer geräumt. Lediglich ein einfaches Frühstück war auf einem Tablett für den Statthalter hergerichtet worden. 

Für einen Moment blieben Aragons Augen auf dem Teller, dann an dem Morgenmantel Ecthelions haften. Der Geruch des Tees trug ihm den Geruch einiger Kräuter in die Nase, die er als Heiler sehr gut erkannte. 

„Stadthalter“, grüßte Aragorn mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. 

In der Regel betrachtete er Ecthelion als Freund und Vertrauten, doch solange Denethor zugegen war, hatten sie beide gelernt, die Etikette zu beachten. Bereits jetzt wieder bohrten sich dessen scharfe graue Augen in seinen Rücken. 

Ecthelion winkte Aragon mit einer müden Bewegung seiner Hand heran und deutete ihm, sich neben ihn zu setzen. 

„Ah, Thorongil. Setzt Euch und esst etwas. Der Tag wird anstrengend genug.“

„Vielen Dank, was gibt es Dringendes?“, fragte Aragorn, während er seinen Gürtel lockerte und sein Schwert an den Tisch lehnte. 

Als Ecthelion nicht sofort antwortete sondern sich erst einmal überschwänglich damit befasste Ivriniel das Tablett abzunehmen, trieb die Sorge Aragorn Falten in die Stirn. Während er sich selbst Tee einschenkte und nebenbei die Heilkräuter näher ansah, sammelten vor seinen Augen die Hinweise, dass Ecthelion nicht nur alt, sondern auch des Amtes müde wurde. Die unruhigen Zeiten hatten Ecthelion früh ergrauen lassen, doch das stolze weiße Haar fiel heute dünn von seinem Kopf und der Stadthalter ertrank fast in dem dicken Mantel. Sogar seine Hände zitterten leicht, obwohl Ecthelion sich bemühte, es vor seinen Sohn zu unterdrücken. 

Das tat Aragorn mehr weh als alles andere. Denethor würde seinen Vater alt und schwach schimpfen, würde er von der schleichenden Krankheit erfahren und verlangen, dass man ihn besser sofort zum Statthalter ernennen sollte. Nicht, dass Aragorn dem widersprechen würde, denn Ecthelion hatte es sich verdient, die letzten Tage seines Lebens mit seinem Enkel zu verbringen. Stattdessen musste er seine verbleibende Kraft darauf verwenden, sich gegen seinen eigenen Sohn durchzusetzen. 

„Mein Lord“, versuchte es Aragorn erneut. „Was ist passiert?“

Selbst ohne die Lektionen seiner Kindheit seine Umgebung stets genau in Betracht zu nehmen verriet ihm Ecthelions Verhalten, dass der Stadthalter sich davor zu drücken versuchte, ihm zu sagen, was passiert war. 

„Lord Vater“, zischte nun Denethor, während er sich absichtlich auf der anderen Seite der großen Tafel niederließ. „Nichts wird dadurch besser, indem Sie sich weigern es auszusprechen. Haben Sie Kapitän Thorongil nicht zu sich bestellt, damit er es von Ihnen und niemand anderem erfährt? Wenn Sie sich nicht eilen, werden die Wachen es bald von den Mauern rufen.“

Alarmiert blickte Aragorn von Ecthelion zu Denethor und wieder zurück. 

Wie häufiger in letzter Zeit fand er sich zwischen Ecthelions Moralvorstellungen und Denethors beeindruckender Effizienz. Leider schoben sich Entscheidungen unter Ecthelion bis zu Monaten hin und ein Geheimnis war die strenge Kälte hinter Denethors Erfolgen auch nicht. Aragorn war zu müde, um sich dieses Mal einzumischen. Mit Denethor musste er tagtäglich arbeiten, sodass dessen verletzter Stolz immer ein Faktor war, den er bei politischen Ansichten und Entschlüssen zu berücksichtigen hatte. 

Nicht mehr lange und er wird Stadthalter von Gondor sein, dachte Aragorn und kaute nachdenklich an einem Stück Käse. Aus seiner Sicht ist es schon lange Zeit dafür. 

Den Drang sich zu beweisen, fand Aragorn verständlich. Denethor wurde wie jeder andere Mann von der Suche nach Sicherheit und Anerkennung getrieben. Unter den Schatten, die sein Vater Ecthelion und sein Großvater Turgon geworfen hatten, kein einfaches Unterfangen. Zudem mal Denethor nie der umgängliche Sohn gewesen war, den sich Ecthelion immer gewünscht hatte. 

Als eben jener wütend genug auf seinen Sohn wurde, um die Müdigkeit zu verdrängen und seine Krankheit zu vergessen, überlegte Aragorn es sich, was für Folgen es hätte, würde er sich jetzt heimlich davon stehlen. Gewaltige, die mit Leichtigkeit in einer neuen Fehde zwischen dem Stadthalter und seinem Erben enden konnten. Hoffentlich würde Lady Ivriniel ihm einen Vorwand geben, verschwinden zu können, sollten sich die Streitgespräche wieder über Stunden hinziehen. Bedauernd, dass er weder Raum noch ein Recht dazu hatte sich einzumischen, wünschte sich Aragorn auf das Feld zurück. Selbst kalte Tage, wenig Schlaf und Orkangriffe waren den endlosen Tagen ohne eine konkrete Entscheidung vorzuziehen. 

Mit schwer angelernter Beherrschung unterdrückte Aragorn einen ungeduldigen Seufzer und griff noch einmal nach dem Brot.

„Schweigt, General Denethor“, ermahnte Ecthelion Denethor mit klarer Stimme, die unmissverständlich deutlich machte, wer der Mann mit dem höchsten Rang im Raum war. 

Dennoch klang es mehr nach einem Vater, der einen unerzogenen Sohn rügte und Aragorn sah, wie Denethor mit der Erniedrigung kämpfte. Dass sein Rivale Thorongil anwesend war, beschäftigte ihn wohl, als wenn alle Herren Gondors am Tisch versammelt gewesen wären. 

„Natürlich, Stadthalter.“

Denethor neigte seinen Kopf leicht und Aragorn erkannte die mokierende Geste nur, weil er sie oft genug an ihn selbst gerichtet hatte. Allerdings überging Ecthelion die schmollende Haltung seines Sohnes, um sich mit bestürzter Miene an Thorongil zu wenden und Aragorn endlich den Grund für die seltsame Zusammenkunft zu nennen.

„König Thengel ist tot.“ 

Die Worte bohrten sich in seine Brust wie vergiftete Klinge und jedes Licht verblasste, welche das Fest und die Vorbereitungen der letzten Tage gebracht hatten. Die Freude der Menschen Gondors hatte ihn von den düsteren Schatten abgelenkt, die aus Minas Morgul weißen schrecklichen Mauern drangen. An Tagen, in denen er mit Männern der Armee zu Fuß durch Schlamm und Regen watete, dachte er mit Behagen daran zurück, wie er zum ersten Mal die Freundschaft der Menschen in Rohan erfahren hatte. 

Wochen auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, das an allen Tagen der einzige treue Begleiter war. 

Umringt von Männern, denen es als Belohung genügte auf weiten Flächen die Muskeln der stolzen Tiere zu fühlen, auf denen sie ritten und für einige Zeit ihre sterblichen Leben zu vergessen.

Als Estel hatte er eine sichere Kindheit erfahren, jedoch stets in dem Schatten gelebt, kein Elb zu sein. 

Thengel war der erste Mann gewesen, den er ohne Vorhalte als Freund hatte betrachten können. Der Erste, der den unerfahrenen Thorongil an seine Seite nahm und ihm den Unterschied zwischen vollendeten Idealen und durchführbarer Praxis lehrte. Ihm als Dank für seine erbrachten Dienste ein Empfehlungsschreiben in die Hand drückte und ihm das treue Pferd schenkte, als Thorongil sich danach sehnte Minas Tirith zu sehen und der Stadt zu dienen. 

„Thorongil?“, rief ihn Lady Ivriniel. „Kapitän Thorongil.“

Aragorn besann sich langsam wieder darauf zurück, in wessen Anwesenheit er sich befand. Gleichermaßen wie er sich gerade aufsetzte, bemerkte er die Blicke der Stadthalterfamilie. Während Ecthelion ähnlich wie Aragorn zu empfinden schien, zeigte Denethor kein Mitgefühl. 

Nicht verwunderlich, entsann sich Aragorn. Thengel ist vor seinen Augen zum König gekrönt worden.

Denethor war vermutlich jung und eifrig gewesen, als die Schar der Rohirrim vor Gondors Toren erschien und ihren Erben einforderte. 

Ihr ehemaliger König Fengel war ein gieriger Mann gewesen war mit dessen Vorstellungen Thengel sich nicht hatte versöhnen können. Stattdessen war er in Gondor aufgewachsen und wenig begeistert gewesen zu gehen. Leider war ihm keine Wahl geblieben und auch die Rohirrim hatten nur mit Widerstand einen Herrscher akzeptiert, der sich weigerte ihre Sprache zu lernen. 

Allerdings war dies auch einer der Gründe, warum es so einfach war sich in ihre Reihen einzufügen, erinnerte Aragons innere Stimme in an die Jahre in Rohan. Thengel akzeptierte dich, weil du fließend Sinadrin sprachst und die Rohirrim lernten dich zu respektieren, weil du keine Mühe scheutest von ihnen zu lernen. 

Das und seine von den Elben erlernte Fähigkeit Pferde zu reiten, zu achten und zu lieben. 

„Düstere Nachrichten bringt der Westwind“, murmelte Aragorn vor sich hin. 

„Da stimme ich Euch zu, Kapitän“, antwortete Lady Ivriniel. „Aber meine Frage als Botschafter von Dol Amroth ist, ob Rohan nun seine Hilfe gegen die Korsaren von Umbar verweigern wird, nun da sie einen neuen König haben.“

Aragorn ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Er begann den Grund für seine Anwesenheit zu erahnen und es hatte wenig mit der Nachricht von Thengels Ableben zu tun. 

„Theoden hat ähnliche Ansichten wie sein Vater“, sprach Aragorn. Unaufgefordert, aber auch als er im Dienste Gondors war, hatte Ecthelion bewusst Thorongils Vergangenheit bei den Rohirrim dazu genutzt, um die Beziehungen mit Rohan zu stärken. 

„Was nicht heißt, dass er den Tod seines Vater nicht als Anlass dazu sehen kann unsere Vereinbarung für nichtig zu erklären“, prophezeite Denethor mit bissiger Stimme.

Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung um deutlich zu machen, wie wenig ihm diese Nachricht passte. 

Lady Ivriniel nahm dies, um ihre Sorge kundzutun: „Die Korsaren Umbar bauen seit Jahren heimlich an einer besseren und größeren Flotte. Wir dürfen nicht darauf warten bis sie endlich bereit sind, sie auch einzusetzen.“ 

Denethor nickte zustimmend. Die Eifrigkeit dahinter ließ erahnen, dass er einen Plan verfolgte. 

„Dol Amroth ist unser Bollwerk gegen die Korsaren“, schloss sich Denethor der Schwester seiner Frau an. „Außerdem sind sie weitaus erfahrener in der Seefahrt. Ein Faktor, den wir weder vergessen noch verlieren dürfen. Unser Stand gegen die Mächte Mordors darf nicht noch mehr schwinden.“

Ecthelion studierte seinen Sohn genau. Wie Aragorn dachte er sich wohl, dass hinter dieser Argumentation mehr lag, als die Sorge um die Familie seiner Frau. 

„Du bist der Meinung, wir sollten Umbar angreifen, solange wir Streitkräfte dafür entbehren können.“

„Richtig“, entgegnete Denethor selbstzufriedener als es Aragorn gefiel.

Misstrauisch wagte Aragorn den Vorstoß. 

„Wann genau gedenkt ihr den Angriff zu starten?“, fragte er. 

„Sofort.“

Ungläubig starrte Aragorn Denethor an. Natürlich existieren die Pläne. Sie hatten sie gemeinsam ausgearbeitet, als sie zum ersten Mal von den Vorhaben der Korsaren erfuhren. Doch wieder und wieder hatte Ecthelion davon abgeraten, bis die Gespräche darum erstarben. Aragorn hatte angenommen, dass Lord Aradhil auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt warten würde, um Gondor zur Hilfe zu bitten. 

Denethor ging gegen Aragons Unlauben präzise und mit Genuss vor: „In den letzten Jahren haben wir die Flotte Gondors aufgerüstet und Verträge mit Dol Amroth geschlossen. Alle Vorbereitungen sind bereits abgeschlossen, es müssen lediglich die Schiffe mit entschlossenen Kämpfern beladen und ein General gefunden werden, die sie in die Schlacht führt.“

Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf Aragons Stirn und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. 

„Ihr habt diese Pläne geheim vor allen Anderen gehalten, Lord Denethor. Damit könnte ich mich abfinden, wenn Ihr es für das Wohl Gondors getan habt und die Furcht hegtet die Pläne könnten ihren Weg nach Umbar finden.“

Denethors Züge wurden hart und kampfbereit, aber für dieses Mal missachtete Aragorn alle politischen Konsequenzen, die seine offenen Worte vielleicht haben mochten. Zu lange hegte er schon Groll gegen die Methoden Denethors und zu lange weigerte sich Ecthelion schon etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Anstatt seinen Sohn zu einem Mann mit mehr Ehre zu erziehen, duldete er die Art und Weise wie Denethor Gondor regierte und nutzte stattdessen die daraus resultierende Unbeliebtheit, um vor dem Volk besser dazustehen. 

Man sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie beide nie wieder ein Zepter in die Hand nehmen, dachte Aragorn voller Zorn. Sie genießen es beide viel zu sehr Herr von Gondor zu sein, als dass sie je daran denken würden, in denselben Schlamm zu treten wie das einfache Volk. 

Aragorn wollte es aussprechen und Ecthelion von dem Thron zerren, aber als er seine Hand zur Faust ballen wollte, ermahnte ihn die Stimme Elronds sich nicht von seiner Wut beherrschen zu lassen. 

Tief die Luft des Morgens einatmend, verkündete Aragorn: „Rohan wird es Gondor nicht vergessen lassen, dass die Riddermark ohne Vorwarnung die Weststraße allein bewachen lassen muss. Trotz der Schiffe von Dol Amroth wird es fast alle Soldaten der Weißen Stadt brauchen, um die Korsaren in die Knie zu zwingen.“

„Es wird nicht jeder Soldat Gondors nötig sein“, rief Denethor aufgebracht, der fürchtete, in eine Ecke gedrängt zu werden. 

Aber Lady Ivriniel brach ihr Schweigen in diesem Moment. 

„Kapitän Thorongil spricht wahre Worte. Die Flotte der Korsaren wird trotz des Überraschungsmoments nicht einfach zu zerstören sein. Jeder Soldat wird gebraucht werden und Dol Amroth wird nicht sein Land leeren, wenn es bereits die Schiffe für diese Unternehmung stellt.“

Denethor sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als sich Aragorn an Ecthelion wendete. Der Stadthalter mochte hin und wieder mit seinen Entscheidungen zögern, aber durch die langen Jahre der Erfahrung wusste er, wie beschämend Denethors Verhalten gegenüber Rohan war. 

„Jemand muss König Théoden von dem Vorhaben unterrichten und ihn davon überzeugen, dass sich der Einsatz seiner Reiter bezahlt machen wird, wenn Gondor sicherstellt, dass die Küsten in den nächsten Jahren nicht von Korsaren heimgesucht werden.“ 

Beinahe unerträglich wurde die Spannung im Raum, als alle Anwesenden darauf warteten, welche Urteil Ecthelion fällen würde. Lady Ivriniel war trotz aller Übung in der Diplomatie die Angst anzusehen, während Denethor zerrissen von bösen Vorahnungen und Verachtung zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Rivalen hin und her sah. Seine gepflegten Fingernägel bohrten sich in die massive Platte des Tisches und sein Atem ging schwer. 

Aragorn hingegen lehnte sich gelassen zurück, entschlossen Denethor keinen Grund zu geben, auf sich selbst Stolz zu sein und selbst einen Moment der Unsicherheit in seinen Augen wäre für Denethor ein Sieg. 

Ich werde meine Freundschaft mit Thengel und Théoden nicht damit entehren, dass ich ihnen Gondors Politik vor die Füße werfe, dachte Aragorn. 

„Kapitän Thorongil kennt den Stolz der Rohirrim“, begann der Stadthalter langsam und sah die anwesenden Soldaten mit weisen Augen an. „Er tut weise daran ihn für die kommenden Jahre zu bedenken.“

Scharf zog Denethor die Luft, als sein Vater die Hoffnungen und mühevollen Stunden der letzten Jahre zu Nichte machte. 

Ecthelion blickte seinen Sohn durchdringend an. 

„Ihr werdet mit einer Delegation nach Rohan reiten und König Théoden meine Aufwartung machen. Es ist angemessen für den neuen Herrscher über die Pferdeherren und jemanden, der in Gondor geboren wurde.“

„Ich ...“, versuchte Denethor einzuwenden, verstummte aber unter einer Handbewegung seiner Vaters. 

Hilfesuchend wendete er sich Lady Ivriniel zu, die weise genug war, um entschuldigend mit dem Schultern zu zucken und das Wort des Stadthalters als Gesetz anzuerkennen. 

„...werde Eurem Wunsch gehorchen“, vollendete Denethor darauf seinen angebrochenen Satz. „Wann wünscht Ihr, dass ich aufbreche, mein Lord?“

„Sobald Ihr Kapitän Thorongil die nötigen Pläne für Umbar übergeben habt“, antwortete Ecthelion kühl und deutete zur Tür. 

Denethor zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, erhob er sich und verließ den Versammlungsraum mit wehenden Roben und festen Schrittes. 

Als die schwere Tür ins Schloss fiel, bemühte sich Aragorn sich nicht zu rühren. Doch als sich die stillen Momente hinzogen und Ecthelions Schultern heruntersackten, wagte er es das Wort erneut an den Stadthalter zu richten. 

„Darf ich annehmen, dass ich auf einem der Schiffe stationiert werde?“, fragte er. 

Thorongil war immer noch Teil von Gondors Armee. Denethor hingegen war es als Sohn des Stadthalters lediglich erlaubt sie in Notfällen sie zu führen und fand seine Berufung in der Regel in administrativen Aufgaben. Ohne viel Wahl, da er der einzige männliche Erbe des Stadthalters und lange unverheiratet geblieben war. 

Der Angriff auf Umbar war die erste Gelegenheit für Denethor sich zu beweisen, erkannte Aragorn mit einem Funken Bestürzung. Schließlich hat auch die Geburt des Enkels nicht viel zur Verbesserung der Vater-Sohn Beziehung beigetragen. 

Aber Aragorn musste sich nur die Art und Weise in Erinnerung rufen, wie Denethor vorgehabt hatte Thengel auf die Füße zu spucken und den Ruhm des erfolgreichen Angriffes für sich zu nutzen. 

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Ecthelion, aber er klang müde und abgekämpft. „Ich wünsche, dass ihr unter der Leitung von Lord Adrahil den Angriff führt.“

Der Stadthalter sah zu Lady Ivriniel. 

„Darauf darf ich mich doch verlassen?“

Die Adlige aus Dol Amroth nickte. 

„Niemand anderes außer die Prinzen von Dol Amroth wären in der Lage die Bucht von Belfalas mit einer Flotte zu besegeln und nicht von den Korsaren entdeckt zu werden. Die Herren Gondors mögen berühmt dafür sein glorreiche Schlachten zu schlagen, aber segeln können sie nicht.“

Sie müssen es in der Regel nicht, dachte Aragorn, besonders seit Saurons Schatten sie an diesen Teil von Mittelerde bindet und nicht viele Könige Gondors seit dem Fall der Númenór es wagten, offen die Liebe zur See zur Bekunden. 

Nicht, wenn über dem Verhältnis von der See zu den Sterblichen ein ähnlich dunkler Schatten lag, wie über Isildurs Namen. 

Unbehagen machte sich in Aragorn breit, doch er wusste nicht, ob es den Gedanken an die Númenór, seinen Vorfahren oder daran lag, dass er unter Elben aufgewachsen war, für die das Segeln in den Westen ähnlich rechtskräftig und endgültig war wie für die Sterblichen der Tod. 

Möge Lord Ulmo uns wohlbehalten sein und Lord Manwë uns den Weg weisen, dachte Aragorn und begann sich in seinen Gedanken mit den Vorbereitungen zu beschäftigen. Vieles würde er mit Lord Aradhil zu besprechen haben und anders als bei Denethor konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass das Thema Heirat nicht zur Sprache kommen würde. 

Aragorns Gedanken glitten ein paar Jahre zurück, in denen Lord Aradhil subtil aber bestimmt versucht hatte, seine Töchter Thorongil zu präsentieren. Vermutlich war es nie der Plan gewesen die kränkliche Finduilas an den kaltherzigen Sohn des Stadthalters zu verheiraten. 

Ich bin nicht bereit mich an eine Frau zu binden, die ich nicht liebe, rief sich Aragorn die Gründe für seine Zurückverhaltung und sein Gesuch an die Grenze zu Rohan versetzt zu werden in Erinnerung. Schon gar nicht, um Lord Aradhil bei seiner Suche nach einem König Gondors zu helfen. 

Sowohl Lord Aradhil als auch Ecthelion hegten ihre Mutmaßungen über ihn. Immerhin hatten sie ihn noch nicht offen darauf angesprochen und der Dienst als Söldner verlangte nicht Namen des Hauses und des Vater zu nennen. Nur, wenn er der Schwureid ablegen und vollends zu Gondor gehören wollte, würde Ecthelion erfahren, dass er Isildurs Erbe war. 

Ich habe mir versucht vorzustellen, wie es wäre der König Gondors zu sein, gestand sich Aragorn ein. Aber ich habe auch gesehen, dass der Zeitpunkt nicht der Richtige ist. 

Gegeben dem Fall, dass es je einen richtigen Zeitpunkt geben würde. 

„Mein Lord, meine Lady“, richtete Aragorn das Wort an Ecthelion und Ivriniel. „Vergebt mir, wenn ich mich entschuldige. Es gibt viel vorzubereiten. Lord Denethor ist nicht der Einzige, dem geraten ist, sobald wie möglich aufzubrechen.“

„Verständlich, Kapitän“, antwortete Ecthelion entgegenkommend. Der Stadthalter entließ ihn mit den Worten: „Ich wünsche, dass die Valar über Euch wachen mögen. Die Stadt Gondor braucht Männer wie Euch. Kehrt unversehrt zurück.“

Aragorn sagte: „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, mein Lord“, und verbeugte sich, ehe er den Raum verließ. 

Sein Schritt war gleichmäßig und leicht, anders als Denethors schwerer Schritt nur Minuten davor, aber für Aragorn war es dennoch eine Flucht. 

Fort von Ecthelion und den Gedanken, um die Königwürde. Das Amt hing über ihm wie ein Schatten. Seit dem Tag an dem Elrond ihm von seiner Herkunft erzählte, lasteten die Erwartungen auf ihm. Zum ersten Mal wusste er die bedeutungsvollen Blicke der Elben zu deuten und selbst in Gondor versuchten jene mit Verstand und Weitsicht den Nebel zu lichten, in den er sich zu seinem Schutz hüllte. 

Als Aragorn die Turmwachen der Zitadelle hinter sich ließ, blieb er auf der Schwelle stehen, um die Felder zu überblicken. Im Osten verdeckten die dunkeln Wolken Mordors die aufgehende Sonne. Die reichen Strahlen Ariens wurden von den Rauchschwaden verdeckt, die Orodruin in den Himmel spie. Mit Bedauern kam Aragorn die Erkenntnis, dass er diesen Anblick vielleicht nicht wieder sehen würde. Selbst wenn er die Schlacht im fernen Umbar überleben sollte, würden viele Jahre vergehen, ehe er wieder hier stehen würde. 

Irgendwann..., hoffte Aragorn. 

Irgendwann würden seine Wege wieder hierher führen. 

Hoffentlich an einem Tag, an dem Denethor die Stadttore nicht wie ein Geier bewachte. Besser er verschwand aus dem siebten Ring der Stadt, ehe der Sohn des Stadthalters seinen Weg kreuzte. 

Doch kaum war Aragorn die Steintreppen hinunter gestiegen, rief eine weibliche Stimme seinen Namen. 

„Thorongil“, schickte sich Lady Ivriniel an ihn aufzuhalten. „Kapitän Thorongil, bitte haltet ein.“

„Lady“, äußerte sich Aragorn widerstrebend. „Hat der Stadthalter Euch angehalten mich zurückzurufen?“

„Nein“, meinte die Prinzessin von Dor-en-Ernil und schüttelte ihr schwarzes Haupt. „Ich wollte Euch um einen persönlichen Gefallen bitten.“ 

„Ja?“, fragte Aragorn vorsichtig. „Von welcher Natur wäre er?“

Selten war es weise, sich auf derartige Dinge einzulassen. Aus gutem Grund zog er die Gesellschaft der Soldaten, Wachen und Waldläufern den adligen Damen und Herren vor. 

Lady Ivriniel sah ihn ernst an. 

„Würdet Ihr meine Schwester aufsuchen, bevor Ihr Euch auf den Weg macht? Ich bitte dafür, dass Denethor nie erfährt, dass ihr dort war.“

Überraschung glitt über Aragons Gesichtszüge. 

„Leidet Lady Finduilas erneut unter dem schweren Husten?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt. 

Dass die Lady des weißen Turms unter schwächlicher Gesundheit litt, war in ganz Gondor bekannt. Ein gesunder Sohn grenzte an ein Wunder und das Volk sah es als Zeichen, dass die Heirat mehr war als eine Politische. 

„Nicht ganz“, flüsterte Lady Ivriniel und blickte sich vorsichtig um. „Aber je erfolgreicher Ihr in Umbar seid, desto gefährlicher wird es hierher zurück zu kehren.“

Mit diesen Worten zog sie Aragorn in die kleinen Gassen zwischen den großen Gebäuden, um zu versichern, dass kein Wort an die falschen Ohren dringen würde. 

„Ich soll mich verabschieden“, fasste Aragorn zusammen. 

Lady Ivriniel nickte. 

„Meine Schwester versicherte mir, dass ihr Ehemann zu viel Ehre besäße, um Euch mit einem Attentat nach dem Leben zu trachten, aber Lady Lalwen davor keineswegs zurückschrecken würde. Sie würde sich weigern, einen Fremden aus dem Norden auf dem Thron zu sehen.“

„Ich bin nicht...“, wollte Aragorn abstreiten, aber Ivriniel schnitt ihm strikt das Wort ab. 

„Behauptet, was Ihr wollt, Thorongil“, sagte sie. „Fakt ist, dass es politische Fraktionen gibt, die Euch für einen Mann mit dem notwenigen Potenzial dazu halten. Gondors Volk ist der endlosen Stadthalter überdrüssig und sehnt sich nach einem König, der ihnen Hoffnung schenkt.“

Die Worte trafen Aragorn tief in seinem Herzen und langsam wurde er sich der Ernst der Lage bewusst. 

„Denethor wird seinen Platz nicht kampflos räumen“, warnte Lady Ivriniel. „Und jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um Euch aus Gondor zu jagen, die sich ihm bieten würde. Ihr solltet in Erwägung ziehen, für eine Weile in den Norden zu gehen. Besonders nach dem heutigen Morgen.“

Blasse Hände griffen tiefer in den Umhang auf seinen Schultern und zogen Aragorn bestimmt mit sich. 

„Nicht ich habe entscheiden, dass der Angriff auf Umbar von meiner Hand geführt werden soll“, verteidigte sich Aragorn. „Sollte ich dulden, dass Denethor Thengels Tod für sich nutzt wie ein schamloser Grabräuber?“

„Nein“, bestätigte die Lady ernst. „Ich habe Verständnis für Euch. Doch Ecthelion hat heute Euch seinem Sohn vorgezogen. Obgleich es für die Beziehungen von Gondor und Rohan auf lange Sicht besser gewesen wäre, nicht den zukünftigen Stadthalter zu schicken. Ecthelion hätte Denethor diese Schmach ersparen sollen.“

Lady Ivriniel blieb im kalten Schatten stehen und wachte über die Straße. Es war niemand zu sehen, der Thorongils Anwesenheit an Denethor oder an die anderen Familienmitglieder des Stadthalters weitergeben würde. 

„Sprecht Eure Abschiedsworte, Thorongil“, wies sie den Ranger an. „Viel mehr Chancen werdet Ihr kaum bekommen.“

Aragorn nickte, ehe er sich an der Wand entlang zum Hauseingang drückte. 

„Ich danke euch, Lady Ivriniel“, sagte er, als er zurückblickte. „Entschuldigt, wenn ich Euch nicht immer den Respekt zukommen ließ, den Ihr verdient hättet.“

Lächelnd vergab sie ihm. 

„Es gehört zu den Waffen einer Frau unterschätzt zu werden, Lord Thorongil“, sprach sie. „Sorgt als Gegenleistung einfach dafür, dass meinem Bruder und meinem Vater auf Eurer Unternehmung nichts geschieht.“

Mit diesem Worten verschwand sie und Aragorn blieb zurück, über ihre Worte nachdenkend. Vorausschauend wie ihre Worte waren, wusste er selbst, dass er mit der Zeit zu demselben Entschluss kommen würde. Seine Tage in Gondor neigten sich dem Ende zu. 

-  
Aragorn hatte Lady Finduilas als strahlende junge Frau kennengelernt. Weitsichtig und mit dem Blut der Númenór gesegnet. Aber Saurons wachsender Einfluss schwächte sie, sodass inzwischen nicht mehr als eine dünne Gestalt übrig war. 

„Lady Finduilas“, sprach Aragorn atemlos. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen Ihr seht gut aus.“

„Thorongil“

Leise und hoffnungsvoll verließen die Worte ihren Mund, während sich ihre Hände in die Felldecken krallten. 

„Es tut mir gut Euch zu sehen.“

Vorsichtig, als könnte jeder seiner Schritte der zerbrechlichen Gestalt schaden, setzte sich Aragorn neben Finduilas Bett nieder. Langsam griff er nach ihrer Hand, um das bisschen Heilung zu wirken, wozu er in der Lage war. Aber wie schon viele Male zuvor erkannte er, dass der Schatten bereits zu tief saß, um je wirklich verschwinden zu können. 

„Eure Schwester schickt mich“, sagte Aragorn. „Es betrübt mich, ihre Hoffnungen zu Nichte zu machen.“

„Oh, das wird sie nicht entmutigen“, verkündete Finduilas. „Aber Ihr habt Recht. Viel Nutzen wird es ihr nicht. Ich fühle mit jedem Tag, wie das Leben in mir schwindet.“

„Denethor sollte Euch nach Dol Amroth zurückkehren lassen“, riet Aragorn der blassen, kranken Frau vor ihm. „Die Seeluft würde Euch gut tun und zumindest nicht ans Bett fesseln.“

Sehnsucht glimmte in Finduilas aus. 

Mit Hoffnung sprach sie: „Glaubt Ihr, ich würde dann noch einmal schwanger werden?“

Entsetzt sah Aragorn die Lady des weißen Turms an. Hatte Denethor ihr Glauben gemacht, dass sie zu nicht mehr Nutze war, als ihm Erben zu gebären?

„An Eure Gesundheit solltet Ihr denken, Lady. Nicht an den Akt, der einer Frau all ihrer Kraft berauben kann.“

Eindringlich sah Finduilas ihn an. 

„Sterben werde ich ohnehin“, sagte sie mit einer erstaunlichen Festigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Ich habe in meinem Träumen gesehen, dass ich das Ende des Krieges nicht erleben werde. Jedes Jahr ist ein Geschenk.“

„Wieso dann die Eile, Euer Leben so rasch zu beenden?“, fragte Aragorn verwirrt. 

Die Stadt hatte Tagelang um das Leben der Lady gebangt, als das Kind geboren wurde. Durch sein umfangreiches Wissen in der Heilkunst war ihm bewusster als den meisten anderen Menschen, dass Lady Finduilas kaum die Kraft aufbringen würde, eine zweite Schwangerschaft durchzustehen. 

Als sie schwieg, wartete Aragorn geduldig. bis Finduilas ihm ihren Grund nennen würde. Er folgte schließlich ihren Blick zu der Krippe, wo der zweijährige Boromir seinen Mittagsschlaf hielt. 

„Boromir ist derzeit der Erbe. Der einzige Sohn Gondors“, sprach Finduilas leise. „Mehr als den Tod fürchte ich, dass er enden könnte wie sein Vater. Einsam und allein. Verbittert und in dem Glauben die kalten Mauern dieser Stadt sind die Einzigen, die ihm die Treue halten.“

Schmerz durchfuhr Aragorn, als er sah wie ernst es Finduilas meinte. Trotz der Jahre in den Reichen der Menschen hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, wie sterblich und vergänglich sie waren. 

Er würde Finduilas nie wieder sehen. Sie würde nicht lange genug leben, um seine Rückkehr nach Gondor zu bezeugen. 

Als er sich erhob, hielten ihre Worte ihn noch für einen Moment zurück. 

„Lord Thorongil?“, bat sie. 

„Ja?“, fragte er zurück und kommentierte den Titel nicht. 

„Versprecht Ihr mir, dass Ihr auf meine Söhne Acht geben werdet, wenn Ihr ihnen eines Tages begegnet?“

Aragorn schwieg und trat an die Krippe heran, um einen Blick auf den schlafenden Boromir zu wenden. Seine kleinen Glieder hatte er von sich gestreckt und die Decke heruntergestrampelt. Behutsam, um den schlummernden Prinzen nicht aufzuwecken, deckte er ihn wieder zu. 

Selten hatte Aragorn mehr Unschuld betrachten dürfen. Nicht einmal er, der unter Elben in Imladris aufgewachsen war. 

„Eines Tages“, versprach er „werde ich sie beschützen, wenn ich kann.“

„Das ist mir genug.“

Weder Aragorn noch Finduilas sprachen darüber, dass die Lady des Weißen Turms zwei Söhne gesehen hatte. 

Trotz seines Versprechens legte sich Kälte um sein Herz, als Aragorn aus dem Haus trat und Finduilas mit ihrem Sohn zurückließ. Hier konnte er nichts mehr tun. Besser er zog in den Krieg und dezimierte die Gefahren, von denen er in der Lage war, etwas gegen sie auszurichten. 

Zum Schluss drehte sich Aragorn noch einmal um, sodass die weißen Türme direkt über seinen Köpfen thronten. 

„Lebt wohl, Lady Finduilas. Es war mir eine Ehre.“

\- 

Denethor sah Aragorn an diesem Tag nur noch ein einziges Mal. 

Er stand in der Box seines Pferdes, als der Sohn des Statthalters die Stallungen betrat. Ein Junge hatte den Rappen bereits gesattelt und aufgezäumt, sodass Denethor sein Tier lediglich wie ein stolzer Lord an Thorongil vorbei führen brauchte. Der kratzte in dreckiger Arbeitskleidung die Hufen seiner Stute aus. 

Nach dem bedrückenden Nachrichten und nervenaufreibenden Stunden hatte es Aragorn nach einer Seele verlangt, die seine Gesellschaft begrüßen würde. Sich in den Stall zurück zu ziehen hielt nicht nur diese Aussicht. Sie erinnert ihn auch an Imladris, deren Hingabe nur noch hinter der von den Rohirrim weichen musste. Seine Stute Marharya, ein sehr großzügiges Geschenk von König Thengel für seine Dienste an Rohan, schaubte aufgebracht, als Denethor kurz vor ihrer Box stehen blieb, um Thorongil böse anzusehen. 

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass Wure Reise dafür Sorge trägt, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen müssen“, zischte Denethor ihm zu. 

Beide Männer wussten nicht, dass sich Denethors Wunsch zwar bewahrheiten, aber keinem von ihnen den ersehnten Frieden bringen würde. 

\- 

Trotz des eiligen Beschlusses brauchte es noch mehr als einen Tag, bis die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren. Zwar hatte Denethor bereits die meisten Vorkehrungen getroffen, aber einige Truppen mussten noch von Minas Tirith nach Pelargir reisen, wo ein Teil der Flotte vor Anker lag. In der regen Handelsstadt war es nicht einfach Schlachtschiffe zu verstecken, besonders wenn niemand Spione daran hindern konnte, ein und aus zu wandern. 

Aragorn war dort bereits stationiert gewesen und kannte daher das Problem, den einfachen Reisenden von dem echten Spitzel unterscheiden zu müssen. 

Allerdings haben wir auch nicht anders von der Flotte der Korsaren erfahren. 

Ohne Zweifel Denethors Werk, wobei Aragorn gerne glaubte, dass sein eigenes Netz aus Informationen aus mehr zusammengehalten wurde als Goldmünzen. Geheimnisse kaufte man sich nicht mit Geld. Bares war niemals genug, um die Geister in der Nacht zu vertreiben. 

Vertrauen allein wärmte die Seele. 

Bei dem Gedanken hob Aragorn seine Augen von dem Pergament mit den Schlachtplänen und ließ seinen Blick über den Pier schweifen. Soldaten Gondors drängten sich zu den kleineren Schiffen, welche sie den zuerst den Fluss Erui und dann den Anduin hinunter tragen würden. Die Stimmung war angespannt, weil viele Männer dem kurzfristigen Befehl misstrauten. 

Imâr, ein Kapitän aus Lossernach, kam mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu. 

Für einen Moment schien er Thorongil einen Schlag versetzen zu wollen, um seinem offensichtlichen Frust Herr zu werden, aber letztendlich ließ er sich lediglich neben ihm auf die Holzkiste nieder. Aragorn hatte sie in Beschlag genommen, weil nur alte Decken darin lagerten und es die einzige Möglichkeit war sich hinzusetzten, ohne das die Pläne in Gefahr gerieten durchweicht zu werden. 

„Sicherlich sollte ich mich nicht beschweren, wenn Gondor die Gelegenheit bekommt den Korsaren in den Hintern zu treten“, begann Imrazôr ohne weitere Umschweife. „Aber ist es von Lord Denethor zuviel verlangt uns zu sagen, wo wir die nächsten Monate verbringen werden?“ 

„Sind die Pläne für die Kommandanten nicht schon lange verteilt worden?“, fragte Aragorn verwirrt. 

„Das dachte ich auch“, beklagte sich Imâr lauthals und mit ausschweifenden Armbewegungen, ehe er einen finsteren Blick in Richtung Minas Tirith warf. „Zwei Drittel meiner Züge sind bereits auf Schiffen unterwegs nach Pelargir und nun bekomme ich die Anweisung, ich soll in Abwesenheit der meisten Soldaten die restlichen Truppen übernehmen.“

Seufzend legte Aragorn die Pläne beiseite und fuhr sich mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern durch das Haar. 

„Darf ich raten von wem der Befehl kam?“, fragte er schwach. 

„Was gibt es da groß zu raten?“, donnerte Imâr. Erließ seine Wut an den Rissen seines Umhangs aus, indem er sie inspizierte und scheinbar absichtlich größer machte, damit er auf Gondors Kosten einen neuen anfordern konnte. „Natürlich war es Denethor. Kann jemand endlich mal diesem Schwätzer erklären, dass er sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Armee rauszuhalten hat? Solange er noch nicht Stadthalter ist, sind wir nicht verpflichtet ihm zu gehorchen und er sollte sich umsehen, wo die Ranger bleiben werden, wenn er so weiter macht.“ 

Um Neuigkeiten aus dem Norden hatten Aragorn zwar nicht gebeten, aber Imâr würde sich bestimmt nicht mit ein paar netten Worten abspeisen lassen. Der Kapitän war kampferprobt und erfahren genug, um sich nicht mit jahrzeitlichen Gerüchten abzugeben. Außerdem fand es Aragorn in den letzten Jahren einfacher mit den Soldaten Gondors zu reden als mit den Rangern. Er kannte die wenigsten, aber viele von ihnen hatten eine Ahnung, wer er war und immer schienen sie auf etwas zu warten. 

Aber was sollte er ihnen sagen? 

‚Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und in Imladris aufgewachsen?’ 

„Ziehen sich die Ranger wirklich in den Norden zurück, Kapitän?“, fragte Aragorn um sicherzugehen. 

Es wäre nur ein weiteres Zeichen von vielen. 

Der Kommandant nickte erschlagen. Offensichtlich sah er es nicht gern, erfahrene Kämpfern gehen zu lassen. 

„Viele von ihnen haben den Vertrag für das kommende Jahr nicht verlängert“, erklärte er und raufte sich sein schwarzes Haar. „Einige sind schon gegangen, weitere werden gehen, sobald die Schlacht um Umbar geschlagen ist. Den eifrigen jungen Kämpfern gefällt die Aussicht, neben dem geernteten Ruhm auch noch befördert zu werden, um die Lücken zu füllen, welche die Ranger hinterlassen werden.“

„Sie werden ihre Gründe haben“, kommentiere Aragorn verheißungsvoll. 

Aus dem Norden waren lange keine Nachrichten gekommen, doch mit diesem Jahr schien sich die Windrichtung zu ändern. Zuerst Thengels Tod über dessen Umstände Aragorn nichts hatte verlauten hören und nun die Waldläufer, die zunehmend im Nebel verschwanden. 

Imâr nahm ihm die Antwort nicht ab, sondern strafte ihn bloß mit einem ungläubigen Hochziehen seiner stolzen Augenbrauen. 

Aragorn kümmerte es wenig. 

Sicherlich hatte Gondor Mordor und Sauron vor seinen Toren, aber dies war ein offensichtlicher Feind. Osgiliath war ein altbekanntes Problem und die Stadthalter wussten schon lange, dass sie Minas Morgul im Auge behalten mussten. In Gondor konnte man den Krieg leicht anhand des Wetters bestimmten. 

Im Norden kam der Feind schleichend und musste mit Geduld bekämpft werden. 

Vor seinen Augen sah Aragorn Orks an Imladris vorbeiziehen und Trollscharen, die ihren Weg von Angmar in den Süden fanden. 

Lady Ivriniel hat wahre Worte gesprochen. Sie hat mehr Weitsicht bewiesen, als ich geglaubt habe. Länger in Gondor zu bleiben, könnte sich als Fehler erweisen. 

„Ihr solltet Lord Denethor selbst auf seine Rechte ansprechen, sobald er zurück ist“, schlug Aragorn Kapitän Imâr vor. 

„Seid Ihr nicht der bessere Mann dafür? Ihr steht in den Gunst des Stadthalters.“ 

„Gerade deswegen“, meinte Aragorn bestimmt. „Es wird deutlich, wie ernst es euch ist. Außerdem verabscheut mich Denethor aus Prinzip heraus. Ich täte euch keinen Gefallen damit, die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen.“

Amüsiert grinste der ältere Kapitän. 

„Stimmt. Ihr seid ja der verlorene Sohn Gondors“, erklärte er trocken. „Gekommen, um uns mit Euren schönen grauen Augen den Anblick Denethors auf dem Thron des Stadthalters zu bewahren.“ 

Aragorns Fluchen wurde von dem Lachen übertönt, das Imâr entwich, als er des Kapitäns empörtes Gesicht sah. Die Soldaten, die zusammen die Schiffe beluden, drehten sich überrascht zu den witzelenden Kommendanten um. Besonders Kapitän Thorongil blickten sie verwundert nach, als er seinen Kameraden lieber über das Dock verfolgte, als erklären zu müssen, warum er die vorgegangene Behauptung nicht als empörende Lüge bezeichnen konnte. 

\- 

Mit einem klatschenden Geräusch schlug sich der Bug des Schiffes durch die Wellen und die Gischt peitschte Aragorn ins Gesicht. Wasser schwappte durch den hohen Wellengang über die Reling und durchweichte seine Stiefel. Trotz des warmen Frühlings sanken die Temperaturen auf hoher See beträchtlich. Sich an dem Seil festhaltend, dass die Schwanenkrieger von Dol Amroth an ihrem Schiffen zwischen den Masten befestigten hatten, hangelte sich Aragorn zurück zu den Kabinen. 

Die Nachmittagssonne schien nur schwach hinter den gewaltigen Wolken am Himmel hervor, aber der Schiffer am Steuer hielt den Kurs mit grimmiger Miene. Aragorn winkte er mit einer wortlosen Handbewegung, von Bord zu verschwinden, um den erfahrenen Seeleuten nicht im Weg zu sein. 

Unter Deck begegnete ihm Lord Adrahil selbst. Sein Schritt schwankte auf der dünnen Treppe und den unsanften Bewegungen des Schiffes, doch der Schwanenkrieger stand gefasst über dem kleinen Tisch in der Kajüte. Zahlreiche Seekarten türmten sich übereinander und das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass der alte erfahrene Seeherr von dem Seegang beeinflusst wurde, war die gelegentliche Korrektur seiner Beinarbeit. Tiefe Furchen zogen sich über seine Stirn und der scharfe Blick richtete sich immer wieder auf den Punkt der Karte, an dem Umbar eingezeichnet war. 

„Bereiten Euch die Winde Sorgen, Lord Adrahil?“, fragte Aragorn. 

Schnell suchte er sich einen Platz auf der hölzernen Sitzbank in der Nähe der Kombüse, um nicht stehen und sich blamieren zu müssen. In den Diensten Gondors hatte er schnell das Handwerk mit Booten lernen müssen, aber die Kunst der Hohen Seefahrt hatte er bisher nur selten in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Auch bezweifelte Aragorn, dass er je wieder so weit von Gondor fortreisen und einen Fuß in Umbar setzten würde. 

Denn allein die Strecke zu den gefürchteten Häfen zog sich lange die Bucht von Belfalas hinunter. Doch die Meilen auf den Karten deckten sich in seinem Kopf nicht mit den Wochen, die sich bereits auf See verbrachten. 

„Es sind nicht die Winde, Thorongil“, antwortete ihm der See Kommandant. „Ich danke Manwë dafür, denn sie beschleunigen unsere Reise sehr. Mit ein wenig Glück wird es uns möglich sein, direkt den Hafen anzusteuern. Ich möchte es nicht wagen müssen, den Angriff über Land zu starten.“

„Wir haben nicht ausreichend Mittel, um die Stadt zu belagern“, stimmte Aragorn zu und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er über die Landschaft um Umbar wusste. 

Viel war es nicht und auch das half nicht dabei, ihm ein konkretes Bild zu liefern. Alles was dort lebte, existierte in der Wüste selbst und selbst in Imladris wussten die Bücher Elendils nichts außer dem Versuch Ar-Pharazôn zu berichten, Valinor zu erobern. Die Tragik über den Untergang der Númenór hatte er in seiner Kindheit als Bettlektüre von seinen Brüdern berichtet bekommen, aber nur wenig davon erzählte von den Städten der Menschen im Süden selbst. 

Nur in den Schatten Mordors bewegten sich hin und wieder die Krieger aus der Hardarac Wüste, die ihren Weg nach Norden fanden als Gondor seinen Weg nach Süden. Trotz dessen dass Umbar vor Jahrhunderten einmal Teil des Königreiches gewesen war. 

Aber das war zu einer Zeit, als Gondor noch Könige hatte, summierte Aragorn sein Unwohlsein in einem Satz. 

Den Gedanken Aragorns weiterführend sprach Lord Adrahil: „Gekommen sind wir außerdem nicht wegen der Stadt selbst, sondern wegen der verfluchten Schiffe.“

„Was sieht Euer Plan vor?“, erkundigte sich Aragorn mit Unbehagen.

Die Prinzen aus Dol Amroth waren genauso sehr für ihren strengen Ehrenkodex und ihren Stolz bekannt, wie auch für ihren brennenden Hass auf die Korsaren. Solange sich siegreich aus der Schlacht zurückkehren würden, sähe es der Stadthalter lieber Dol Amroth beschwichtigt zu sehen als sich über Verluste unter den verhassten Korsaren zu betrauern. 

„Entweder im Schutz der Nacht die Häfen anzugreifen oder mit etwas Segen der Valar die Nebel der See zu nutzen“, antwortete Lord Adrahil kurz angebunden. 

„Habt Ihr Ideen, die Ihr einbringen wollt, Thorongil?“

Während Lord Adrahil ihn aufrichtig und ernst in die Augen sah gelang es Aragorn nicht, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen. Seit wann legten die Herren Gondors Wert auf sein Urteil? Sie sahen es gerne, wenn Thorongil Erfolg hatte, aber selten fragte man ihn direkt nach seiner Meinung. 

Ob das Denethors Werk ist?, fragte Aragorn sich selbst, um den Anflug von Unsicherheit zu vertreiben. Funktionieren seine Intentionen mich zweitrangig und unsicher fühlen zu lassen, damit ich das Gefühl bekomme, dass die Männer mich niemals akzeptieren werden? 

Keine dieser Ängste verleugnete er, aber es beschäftigte Aragorn, dass Lord Adrahils direkte Frage um seine Meinung ihn derartig aufrüttelte. 

Oder offene Ehrlichkeit ist etwas, dem ich in den letzten Jahren nicht häufig begegnet bin. 

In Imladris hatte man ihn belogen – wenn auch zu seinem eigenen Schutz – und die Art von Elben war es ohnehin nicht, ohne zu Zögern gradlinige Antworten zu geben und in Gondor zogen die Herren Intrigen offenen und aufrichtigen Gesprächen vor. Mit Wehmut dachte Aragorn an das Land zurück, das zwischen diesen beiden Orten lag. 

Rohan. 

Möglicherweise brachten der stürmische Wellengang auf der ungewohnten See und seine eigene Unruhe die Nachricht an Thengels Tod zurück. Erinnerungen an die weiten Hügel und die Berge in der Ferne quellten hervor und Aragorn warf einen Blick aus dem Bullauge, um ein Steifen Land am Horizont zu erhaschen. 

So fern ... so weit fort von zu Hause. 

Doch genauso wehmütig wie er war, musste Aragorn sich eingestehen, dass er zwar Heimweh hatte, aber keinen Ort den er sein Zuhause nennen konnte. Während Gondor ihn nur widerwillig akzeptierte, war er aus Imladris geflohen und mit den ruhelosen Eorlingas durch ihre Lange geritten. Es gab niemanden, der auf ihn wartete. Keinen Ort, an den sein Herz sich gebunden hatte, wie Adrahil, Denethor und Thengel es getan hatten. 

Ist das denn wahr, schalt ihn eine innere Stimme, du hast treue Leute, die in den Einöden von Arnor auf dich warten. Die Dunedain brauchen dich. 

Aber wurde er nicht überall gebraucht? Niemand schickte einen Mann wie Thorongil es war, einfach zur Tür hinaus. Stets fand sich eine Arbeit, die er übernehmen konnte und sei es, weil sie kein anderer machen wollte. Niemand außer Thorongil, über dessen stilles Ertragen von unwirtschaftlichen Aufgaben sich einige andere Soldaten lustig machten, weil sie die Sorgfalt nicht begriffen und mit der Fürsorge für die leidenden Menschen nichts anfangen konnten. 

„Esst etwas“, drang plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr und Aragorn schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf. 

Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und mit Schrecken bemerkte Aragorn, dass er Lord Adrahil vollkommen vergessen hatte. 

„Verzeiht“, murmelte er. „Ich war in Gedanken, auch wenn mir nicht klar ist, wie ich derartig abschweifen konnte.“

„Das ist die See“, erklärte Lord Adrahil wissend und schob einen Teller mit leichter Kost darauf näher an Thorongil heran. „Sie bekommt nicht jedem. Wenn es nicht die für die Männer ungewohnte Umgebung ist, dann ist es das Blut in ihren Adern.“

„Das Blut der Númenór. Leidet eure Linie ebenfalls darunter?“, wollte Aragorn wissend und war dankbar darüber, dass der herrschende Lord von Dol Amroth Nachsicht mit ihm zeigte. 

Leicht verdunkelte sich Adrahils Gesicht bei diesen Worten. 

„Hin und wieder“, sprach er und senkte seine Stimme, als er sich Thorongil gegenüber auf die Holzbank setzte. „Meine Tochter leidet darunter, zu sensibel zu sein. Das weiß ich, seit Elben in ihrer Kindheit zu mir kamen und mich warnten.“ 

Aragorn nickte stumm, weil er begonnen hatte seinen Magen zu füllen. Direkt seekrank fühlte er sich nicht, aber dennoch präsentierte dies eine willkommene Ablenkung. Über die elbischen Völker, die im Süden in der Nähe des Meeres lebten, dachte Aragorn weitaus lieber nach als jene aus seiner Vergangenheit. Während er in seiner Zeit in Gondor noch keinem Elben aus Edhellond begegnet war, so war sie zumindest unter der Bevölkerung von Dol Amroth bekannt. Bauern flohen, wenn sie die Elben sahen, doch die Prinzen suchten gerne ihren Rat. Einige Elben lebten in Edhellond, seit Lady Galadriel im Ersten Zeitalter aus Beleriand geflohen war. Und sei es nur, um ein wachsames Auge auf Mordor zu haben und über die Toten zu wachen, die im letzten Krieg gegen Sauron gefallen waren. 

Um den günstigen Moment zu nutzen, lenkte Aragorn das Thema zwischen ihm und Adrahil auf eine Sache, die ihm sehr am Herzen lag. 

Behutsam begann er: „Ich sollte euch bei dieser Gelegenheit berichten, dass eure Tochter auch in Minas Tirith nicht sicher ist, wenn dies Eure Gründe waren sie aus Dol Amroth fortzuschicken. Lady Finduilas wird in Gondor nicht genesen, solange die Schatten aus Mordor auf der Stadt ruhen.“ 

Ein wenig fiel das Gesicht des stolzen Lords bei diesem Worten zusammen und er wirkte nun zum ersten Mal wie ein hilfloser Mann. 

„Mir blieben nur wenige Möglichkeiten“, sprach Adrahil eröffnend zu Aragorn. „Mein Vater hatte stets ein gutes Verhältnis mit Turgon und Ecthelion. Aus seiner Sicht gab es kaum Bedenken, meine Kinder eine Zeit lang nach Minas Tirith zu schicken. Allerdings war er auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, als die Nachricht verkündet wurde, dass Denethor Finduilas zu heiraten gedachte. Mein Vater hielt es für eine große Ehre.“

„Ihr dachtet offensichtlich anders“, stellte Aragorn fest. 

Leicht war es bei ihren unterschiedlichen Lebensweisen zu vergessen, dass der Herr von Dol Amroth nur neun Jahre älter war. Drei Kinder hatte ihm seine Frau geboren, von denen ihr ältester Sohn Imrahil mit seinen fünfundzwanzig Jahren bereits alt genug war, um an der kommenden Schlacht teilzunehmen und Erfahrung zu sammeln. 

Adrahil fuhr erbost auf: „Natürlich war ich dagegen! Denethor ist zwanzig Jahre älter als meine Tochter und dank seines Charakters kaum mehr in der Lage, sie als einen lebenden Vertrag zwischen unseren Familien zu sehen.“ 

Langsam begriff Aragorn die Befürchtungen des Lords. Auch die Gründe, warum sich viele Menschen aus Gondor so seltsam um ihn herum verhielten, Denethor gleich als der Erste unter ihnen. 

„Ihr glaubet nicht, dass Gondor Eurem Reich zu Hilfe eilen würden, sollten die Korsaren ihre Flotte tatsächlich fertig stellen“, wagte Aragorn sich mit seiner Vermutung vor. 

„Zumindest nicht rechtzeitig, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern“, sagte Adrahil mit gepresster Stimme. „Ecthelion hätte alles abgestritten, bis er einen Beweis in seinen Händen halten würde.“

Leiser als zuvor sprach Aragorn seine Schlussfolgerung aus: „Ihr habt Denethor benutzt. Eure Tochter gegen seine Spione.“

„Auch“, gestand Adrahil. „Eine Heirat war unausweichlich. An Ecthelions Wohlwollen gegenüber Dol Amroth ist nicht zu zweifeln, aber Denethor reicht das alte Bündnis nicht. Er ist ein kalkulierender Skeptiker und ein erhärteter Verdacht zusammen mit einem falschen Wort würde genügen, um uns für Verräter zu halten.“

Wut flammte in Aragorn auf und er musste sich an seine Unterweisungen in Imladris erinnern, um vor einem Gastgeber und Verbündeten nicht ausfällig zu werden. 

Die Prinzen von Dol Amroth waren ausnahmslos ehrbare Krieger und ihre Schwanenboote reichten an die von Círdan selbst heran. Das Blut der Númenór floss durch ihre Venen, genauso wie das der Elben. Unter dem Volk war es lediglich eine Legende. Doch unter den Aufzeichnungen in Imladris fand es sich, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, dass Imrazôr, der Mariner aus Númenór, die Elbin Mithrellas geheiratet und mit ihr den ersten Prinzen von Dol Amroth gezeugt hatte. 

Unter den Menschen wurde diesem Fakt weniger Beachtung geschenkt, weil diese Liebe anders als die meisten Lieder nicht in Tod und Tragik endete. Aber Elben mit ihrem langen Gedächtnis erinnerten sich daran, besonders die Mitglieder des Hauses Elrond. Halbelben fanden sich nur selten und treue Seelen unter den Menschen, die es wagten an der See zu leben und dennoch nicht davon zu träumen nach Valinor zu segeln, noch viel weniger. 

Unbeherrscht ließ Aragorn diese Version der Geschehnisse seinen Groll auf Denethor weiter anfachen. 

Ihm zu misstrauen und mit Hass zu bedenken kümmerte Aragorn nur soweit, wie es Leben gefährdete. Aber die Prinzen von Dol Amroth in Zweifel zu ziehen? 

„Das wagt er nicht“, sprach Aragorn grimmig. „Denethor würde es nicht wagen, auch nur daran zu denken Dol Amroth als Verräter zu betrachten.“ 

„Nicht in Bezug auf die Schatten Mordors“, meinte Adrahil fast leise und vertraulich. 

Beschwörend blickten ihn die grauen Augen an, als Adrahil fortfuhr: „Sehr wohl aber traut Denethor es Dol Amroth zu unter den Ersten zu gehören, die lieber einen König als einen Stadthalter auf dem Thron in Minas Tirith sehen wollen.“

Aragorn fand sich nicht in der Lage darauf zu antworten. Unmöglich Lord Adrahil zu belügen, wenn es doch die Wahrheit war. Nie würde er dem Fluch entkommen, Isildurs Erbe zu sein. Genauso konnte er Lord Adrahil nicht davon abbringen, ihn des Titels unwürdig zu erklären ohne ihm die Wahrheit zu beichten. Nicht davon zu sprechen, dass Lord Adrahil seine Ansichten von seinem Vater Angelimir geerbt und seine eigenen Kinder ähnlich erzogen hatte. 

Nur hoffentlich muss Finduilas Sohn nicht darunter leiden, dass seine Mutter an den Mann glaubt, den sein Vater am meisten hasst, betete Aragorn. 

Das führte zu der bedauerlichen Erkenntnis, dass er niemals König von Gondor sein würde, solange Denethor am Leben war. 

Selbst, wenn er seine Meinung je ändern sollte. 

Nicht ohne zuverlässigen Grund, schwor sich Aragorn, als Lord Adrahil wieder über seine Seekarten beugte. Ich werde nicht für den Titel selbst König werden. Genauso wenig, weil mich einige für einen besseren Menschen als Denethor halten. Denn dies ist in meinen Augen kein ehrenwerter Erfolg. 

Stille machte sich zwischen Lord Adrahil und Aragorn breit, sodass ihre Reise an dem verblassenden Tag nur noch dem monotonen klatschen der Wellen gegen die Bordwand und dem Rauschen des Windes begleitet wurde.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Anmerkungen:**
> 
> \- Elben in Dol Amroth sind zwar nicht weitläufig bekannt, aber es gibt Hinweise. Einmal baut Legolas dort letztendlich sein Schiff, zum Anderen wurde die Stadt selbst von Elben erbaut und letztendlich erwähnt J. Tolkien im ‚Hobbit’ dass Thranduil Handel mit anderen Elben im Süden betreibt. 
> 
> \- Die Schwestern von Denethor sind bestätigt, wenn auch nicht offiziell benannt. Genauso ist es mit Denethors Stand als das jüngste Kind und der einzige Sohn. 
> 
> \- Imrazôr und Mithrellas werden im Zusammenhang mit Amroth und Nimrodel in ‚The Unfinished Tales’ und ‚the Peoples of Middle Earth’ erwähnt. Ich erfinde keine Heiraten zwischen Elben und Menschen. 
> 
> \- Anders als Film sind viele Männer Gondors nicht blond, sondern haben schwarze Haare und graue Augen. 
> 
> \- Zur Zeit der Geschichte ist das Alter der auftauchenden Charaktere wie folgt:
> 
> Ecthelion, 94 Jahre (Denethor’s Vater)  
> Thengel, 75 Jahre (Théoden’s Vater)  
> Adrahil, 60 Jahre (Vater von Ivriniel, Finduilias und Imrahil)  
> Denethor, 52 Jahre  
> Aragorn, 51 Jahre  
> Théoden, 32 Jahre  
> Ivriniel, unbestätigt (ältere Schwester von Finduilas )  
> Findulias, 30 Jahre  
> Imrahil, 25 Jahre  
> Boromir, 2 Jahre 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Quellen:** The Lord of the Rings, The Appendix, Tolkiengateway.net


End file.
